


Clip

by Jaeger666



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Humans, Reunion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeger666/pseuds/Jaeger666
Summary: At first it was just a clip that helped her remember him but once she came back the Ayato she knew changed to a...





	1. Chapter 1

~7 years ago they were both 10 years old~

It was the day before Hinami had to move. Before she left with her parents she made one last stop to her childhood friends house Ayato Kirishima. The day after she had to move it was Hinami’s birthday so Ayato decided to give her a gift before she left. As Ayato walked Hinami back to her once known home he grabbed her hand and gave her a small box.

A-“Here Hinami, I want to give this to you since you won’t be her to celebrate your birthday.” He says this as he looks away trying to cover his blush

As Hinami looks at her hand she can’t help but think that the aggressive loud mouth Ayato was talking so nice and gentle to her after so long. She looks him in the eyes, smiles and says “Thanks Ayato! I’ll make sure to never forget you!” As he let go of her hand and saw her wave from the distance he couldn’t help but feel the emptiness from her being gone for only 5 minutes.

His sister Touka Kirishima comes and pats him on the head. As mean as she could be she knew how he felt since her boyfriend Ken Kaneki left as well. “Well make sure to never forget them just like they will us.” If only Ayato knew what that emptiness would turn him into

~7 years later present day”

It was Tuesday morning the young Ayato Kirishima (17 at the time) was just finishing doing his early work out before he got ready for school. As he went to wash and changed he walked out to find his sister acting different from her usual self. Instead of trying to ask her what was wrong her tried to avoid her and started making himself breakfast. As he finished and sat down he heard a loud thud and found his sister running to the kitchen happy but in a panic. 

Ayato cautiously asks “What’s wrong Aneki. You seem more energetic then you usually do in the morning.” As he talks he noticed Touka’s face was brimming with joy.

”It’s them!” She says gasping for air 

Ayato looks at his sister confused and instead of finishing his breakfast her walked to the door put his shoes on and said bye to his sister. On his walk to school he tried to think of hwat she meant by “it’s them” as much as he tried he couldn’t figure it out so he gave up and kept walking. 

~Ayatos description~

Ayato wasn’t your normal highschool teen. He was considered “a rebel” due to his loud and harsh mouth. He is especially known by all the girls, either by hooking up with them or kissing them at parties. Yep he was in a sense a playboy. He never managed to get a girlfriend because all he wants to do is play them not keep them around. A side from that his sister was a main reason why he was like that since she was kind of like him in highschool minus the hooking up part.

~back to present~

As Ayato reached the school gates he 4 familiar faces, it was Naki,Miza,Akira,and Amon. The five of them were well known between everyone in school. As he meets up with his friends he can’t help but remember what his sister said. As they start walking to there homeroom Naki puts his arm around Ayato and says

N-“How’d you sleep last night?” He says smirking

A-“Just fine, but woke up with a headache. My sister didn’t help either.” He says with slow tone

Of course last night Ayato stayed out late partying and playing around with girls yesterday. The bell rings and they make there way to class. There homeroom teacher is Nishiki Nishio an old friend of touka. He was also the science and literature teacher. As he walks in he settles everyone down and makes and announcement.

”Alright good morning everyone. Before we continue I want to let you guys know we have a new student that will be joining your classes today.” He says with a boring tone “Ayato! She will be sitting next to you since you need help with your literature.” He says cunningly.

Naki leans over to Ayato and whispers “Nishiki said she so who knows, you might be able to pick this girl up.”

”Who cares as long as she doesn’t bother then that’s all that matters.” He says annoyed 

“Wow look who’s acting all cool for once.” It was Akira. She was once a really good student but then started hanging out with Miza and Naki 

before Nishiki started his science class a knock was heard on the door as it slides open. The principal Mr.Yoshimura walked in and handed Nishiki a paper. As Yoshimura walked out he made a gesture to the person standing outside to walk in. As the door closed a small slender figure made its way to the front of the class and stood there. Nishik stands next to the person and says “Alright, can you introduce yourself to use please?” They nod and speak

It was a feminine and slightly high pitched voice of a girl. “Hello, my name is Fueguchi Hinami! I just moved back to the 20th ward! It’s nice to meet you all.” She says smiling

Ayato can’t help but stare at her for a moment before he notices a familiar scarf and hair pin the girl had on. As he stared he remembered what his sister said that morning. “It’s them!” As he kept staring his brain finally snapped and he remembered the girl. He knew who she was and what she was to him. He suddenly felt a sudden rush through his chest and his head. He felt light headed and he felt his heart couldn’t stop thobbing. Nishiki points to Ayato and asks her if she could sit next to him. 

“Did he say Ayato?” She thinks to her self. She turns to the direction he was pointing and she makes eye contact with him. The blue eyed dark hair teen couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Hinami couldn’t believe it either. After 7 years she finally got to see her childhood friend again.  She smiles and makes her way to her seat. 

Ayato didn’t break his gaze. It followed her until she finally sat down. She looked him straight in the eyes and she can’t help but tear up a bit and smile at him.

~Story behind the scarf she had in~

It was the middle of winter in japan. Hinami and her family had just moved to the 20th ward where it snowed more than any other ward. Hinami was new to the neighborhood so she decided to take a walk around and see if she made new friends. After 15 minutes of walking around Hinami was shaking due to the cold breeze and the fault of the ill mannered clothe for this type of weather. As she reached the corner of the street she decided to head back home. As she walked back she noticed she felt her body grow weak. He legs couldn’t stop shaking and her vision was getting blurry. As she reached the corner of the second street before she got home she couldn’t take it and she fell. She couldn’t raise the strength to get up. She thought she was going to have to lay there suffering until she felt something pick her body up.

The person who helped her was Ayato (8 years old at the time) . He lifted her up and asked “Are you ok?” He asked concerned

she couldn’t answer clearly but he could tell just by looking she was extremely cold. He took his scarf off and wrapped it around her. She stared at him and smiled asa way to show thanks. Ayato blushes slightly and asks

”How for are you from home?” 

She points to the house in the distance and says “it’s just around this other house.” 

“Alright then I’ll walk you home.” He says blushing “Oh by the way my names Ayato.”

”Oh, my name is Hinami. It’s nice to meet you.” She says happily.

He walked her home and as she was about to return him his scarf he turns around and says “ it’s fine you can keep it.” 

“You don’t want it back” she questions him

”Nah, it’s fine! By the looks of it you need it more then me. Well I’ll see you around Hinami!” As he walks away she can’t help but feel her heart beat faster and blush a little.

~Back to present~

The first bell rang and students were already in there groups. As Hinami was about to stand up she felt something touch he leg. It was Ayato’s hand. 

“Umm.. what’s wrong?” She asked concerned

Ayato grabs bee hand and walks out the class holding her hand as tight as he could. They turn by a corner and Ayato pins her against a wall. 

“Ayato?” She says showing a concerned smile

He takes a moment to check her out and noticed she grew in height and in other aspects of her body. She noticed he was checking her out and she quickly lowered her gaze. Ayato breathes in and pulls hinami in for a hug. Hinami confused tensed up for a moment before. Hugging him back.

”After 7 years of being apart, you have nothing to say? You clueless as ever.” She says trying to hold back the tears

”Look who’s talking. All you could do is say my name. Such a friend you are.” He says with a smirk.

as time passes by all they did was hug each other waiting for the bell to ring.

~to be continued~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She didn’t want to realize how much he changed after so long.   
> The sudden difference even she couldnt miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any bad grammar I got a new keyboard but it auto correctes to much

Hinami’s time with Ayato was short before she could notice how much he’s changed after so long.

After the bell rang they let go of each other and walked back to class. As they made there way up the stairs they saw a bunch walking up to. Ayato knee who these people were but he tried to avoid them. As he made his way past them he felt an arm reach towards him and pull him back. It was Amon and Naki. They were both confused yet amused to see Ayato with Hinami who had just transferred. 

“So Ayato, whatcha doing with the new girl?!” Says Amon almost laughing

”Did you set a time to do her yet?” Says Naki cunningly 

Hinami can’t help but listen to there conversation. She turns around and looks at them with a blushed and shocked face. She looks at Amon and Naki and then glances at Ayato. She looks him in the eyes but then he turns around to look at them and says

”Haha! You dumbasses like hell I would ever bang someone like her!” He says while glancing at them. 

Hinami doesn’t understand the situation. Should she feel hurt or should she think of it as a save from him. As she was about to call out to Ayato one of the girls Miza walks up to her and says “ You heard Ayato didn’t you! So stop tearing up and scram sweetheart!” Hinami didn’t realize but her eyes were watery. She didn’t think his words would shock her that much. She listens and walks to the class. Ayato can’t help but feel a bit guilty for making her cry. But after all she was the main reason why he turned out the way her was.

The last class of the day finished and during there classes together the didn’t say a single word to each other. Ayato took it upon himself to look for her but then decided to just head home. Usually after school he would go with Naki and the others to some random party and do as many girls as he felt like. But today was different. He couldn’t think about anything else but Hinami. The worst part was the guilt he felt for making her cry. As time passed Ayato went to his room and changed into so waiter uniform. His sister touka owned a cafe shop. She made Ayato work there by force, but then he realized that it wasn’t so bad since she paid him well.

As he made his way downstairs fixing his tie he noticed a familiar person talking to touka. For a moment he was curious but then he decided to walk past them and open up the shop. Before he could go any further. His sister walked up behind him and pulled him by his ear to sit down. Of course he listened and before his sister started talking he couldn’t help but stare wide eyed at the girl infront of him

”Oh so you recognized who she is. Well it’s Hinami! She’s gonna start working here today.” She says happily

ayato at a loss of words stares at her but Hinami tries her best to avoid his gaze. She can’t help but be reminded of what he said to her today.

”So if she’s working here then who’s gonna teach her.” He says with a mad tone

”Well since you mentioned it you can tea-“ she was cut off

”WHAT?!” They both say at the same time. They look at each other and can’t help but feel there faces turn red.

Touka takes the chance to sneak her way out the back door and leaves them alone.

They both notice her disappearance and stay quite for the longest time. Hinami can’t help but feel frustrated by just seeing him. She thought that he would be happy so see her but it was the complete opposite.

”W-Why? Why did you say that this morning? What happend to the Ayato I once knew?” She says with a shaky voice. She was trying to hold her tears back.

for a moment he tries to think of something to say but he couldn’t. There was no undoing what he said. And she clearly understood his meaning. As he thinks of an excuse a sudden rush of old memories hits him and he can’t help but laugh and blush. He remembers the first time they went to the park together, the first time they went to the New Years festival together,the time they both broke a limb in attempt to see who can climb a tree faster. It was all to good to be true. He gets up and turns his back to her.

”i... I guess all of This happend.. because I felt alone without you.” He says with a low time. 

Hinami flinches at his words,the total opposite from the words this morning. She can’t muster up the strength to say anything. All she could do is try and make her face stop burning. 

“I thought you would hate me if i suddenly came back. Since the moment I left I couldn’t help but feel empty with out you.” She says crying,” I... i want to stay by your side now! I want to be with you like in the past! I-“ her words were cut short by a sudden warmth she felt against her

As she spoke Ayato quickly turned around and hugged her. The hug was different from the other ones in the past. This one felt different. It felt like he was showing her how much he loves her. She hugs him back and she can’t help but cry a little.

”You’ve always been a dumbass Hina.” He whispers

”Only when it comes to you,dummy.” She lowers he head to lay against his chest and she hides her flushed cheeks.

As time went by Ayato took the time to teach Hinami how to make coffe and food before she could start serving in the front. Two weeks past since Hinami came back and there progress together was in a way delayed. During school Ayato avoided Hinami while she tried to get closer to him. But once they went home Ayato would try to apologize to Hinami while she felt angry and tried to ignore his presence. 

It was October 29, Friday . Ayato was doing his usual afternoon work out. For some reason he stopped going to as many parties as he usually did. Was it because of hinami or was it because of something else. Usually the cafe didn’t open until 3 so he still had 2 hours before he had to open. He took a break from his workout and sat down. He reached for his phone and saw 8 messages from Naki. He decided to check them. 

From Naki to Ayato Oct.29 1.49pm 

Yo Ayato. You haven’t been your usual self lately so do me a favor and show up to a party this Sunday during Halloween. Make sure to dress up good to attract some girls for yourself. Any ways I’ll semd ya the address. 

YOU BETTER SHOW UP!

”Tch! Crap I don’t even have a constume so how does he expect me to show up?” He thinks for a moment before he loses his train of thought

I was around 2:15 Hinami was on her way to work. She wondered if she should let Ayato know she was going to get there early, but she decided to surprise him and find her way to his room. While seeing the cafe in the distance she rethinks her plan before stopping for a moment and realizing something. She had ever been into a boys room other than her brother’s. She thought what would happen and what usually happens between two people. She pushes the dirty thought away and continues. As she finds herself inside his home she here’s barely the water running upsatairs. She walks up the stairs as quietly as she could and the water suddenly comes to a stop.

She finds a door slightly open and peeks in. She sees a punching bag, weights, a mat, and a pair of male clothe on the bed. She sneaks into his room completely forgetting Ayato was showering. She wonders around for a moment before something catches her eyes. It was an old picture of Ayato and Hinami. The first picture they ever took together was during Ayato’s birthday. She looks at it and can’t help but feel her heart beat faster. She lays the picture down and as she turns around she sees something. It was the young Ayato practically naked except for a towel around his waist. Hinami didn’t realize it at first but once the moment hit her she looked at his well toned body and felt her whole body suddenly heat up. She makes eye contact with him and as he was about to say something she quickly tries to run out before he catches her

”I-I’m sorry!! I’ll be leaving now!” She speaks as she tries to run out the room

”Ah-hold on wait!” He grabs her by the hand and he pulls her close to his body

before he decided to speak he took the chance to notice Hinami was completely flushed. The body heat she put out was like fire and she was kind of shaking. He couldn’t help but feel happy she was getting embarrassed because of him

”First of all who let you in? Second of all why are you in my room?” He questions her as he turns her around

”Umm...” she couldn’t answer. She tried to avoid his gaze by lowering her head but instead the sight down was Ayato’s well toned stomach and the curves cut off by his towel.”Well touka gave me a key to your house Incase I ever needed something from the inside. Second I thought I would surprise you... but I ended up surprising myself.” She says almost wishing she was dead

”This isn’t the first time you’ve been in my more you know. So why are you embarrassed?” He k own the answer but wants to here it for himself. 

“Umm... well we’re not kids anymore... so you know... something might happen... adult stuff.” She whispers with embarrassment in her voice.

”What kind of adult stuff do you mean little Hina?” He smirks and moves his hand to her face

she flinches and says “well- I’m not saying!” 

To her response he puts his hand on her chin and moves her face to meet his gaze. He moves closer and says “I knew it you really are to damn innocent for someone like me. Well would you like me to show you?”

He moves his face closer to his and she quickly closes her eyes. He noticed her face. Before he did anything else he decided to tease her. He blew air to her face making her open her eyes in shock.

”H-hey what ar-“ he words were cut short do to a sudden pressure against her lips 

ayato took the moment to surprise Hinami with a kiss. One that lasted until they both ran out of breathe. Ayato made his way into Hinami’s mouth using his tongue and explored her mouth. He felt her body flinching at every caress he gave her mouth. It took her a moment to process the moment, but before she knew it she was having a tongue war with Ayato. They both ran out of breathe and broke apart with a string of saliva keeping them connected. He looks her in the eyes with a smirk and she can’t help but blush. He pulls bed face backs to his and they continue kissing until they ran out of  breathe again. This time when they seperate Ayato noticed Hinami’s lewd liking face with small tears in her eyes and how wet and swollen her lips. He feels his body heat up. But before he could do anything else they both flinch from the sudden ring of Ayato’s phone. 

Hinami quickly turns around and touches her lips. She stops and thinks “What the heck just happend. For a moment I thought I was gonna die of joy!”

Ayato hangs up the phone and walks up to Hinami and pats her on the head. “We’ll continue from where we left off next time.” She gets his clothe and walks to the bathroom to change. 

“Next time? Where we left off?” Realizing what he meant she blushes and covers her face. “You really are a dummy Ayato.” 

~To be continued~

 


	3. Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her sudden kiss with her old friend Ayato has her so shaken up that the more she tries to avoid that memory the more heated she gets

“Umm...miss are you listening?” Says a customer to Hinami

Hinami was still thinking about that kiss she had with Ayato just a few hours ago. No matter how hard she tried all she could think about was how good her lips felt against his. Snapped out of confusion by the customer she was serving she rapidly takes out her book to write down his order.

”Oh, I’m so sorry I wasn’t paying attention! What was your order again?” She quickly answers the customer all flustered almost shaking 

“Ok, let’s see I’ll have the cappuccino with light cream and the cheese biscuit please.” 

“Alright I’ll bring it to you in a second!” She says showing him a smile

Hinami quickly runs to the kitchen and starts making the order. As she cuts small pieces of cheese and berries, due to the rush she was in she cuts two of her fingers. She drops the knife and it scratches her exposed leg.

”Tch! That hurts.” She jumps back due to the pain and holds her fingers with pressure to stop the bleeding. Just as she was about to wash her hand Ayato comes down stairs ready to start his shift. Hinami’s eyes meet his and she quickly avertes his gaze. When hinami looks away Ayato notices blood rushing out her fingers and quickly runs up to her

”Damn what happend?!” He was about to reach for her hand when she pulls away

”I-I’m fine it’s just a small cut!” She stutters a little bit because when she tugged her own hand she grazed her cut making more blood come out

”Obviously not you idiot! Let me see I’ll help you!” Ayato graba Hinami’s hand and quickly puts it under warm water

”Hold on wa- ouch!” Hinami could feel the heat of both Ayato’s hand and the warm water. The looks him in the eyes and quickly looks at the floor

5 minutes passed and Ayato was wrapping Hinami’s fingers with bandages

”There, that should help stop the bleeding for now. Be careful next time!” He pats Hinami’s head and goes wash his hands that were stained with her blood

”Th-thank you, f-for helping me.” She feels her cheeks heat up and lowers her gaze

”It’s fine. Rest for now I’ll handle your orders for the time being.” He says and walks out with a plate full of food and coffee

As Ayato walks out she sighs in relief and finally hold her head up. Even with the pain making her hand feel like it was pounding, she couldn’t stop but remember how Ayato kissed her and how he was cautiously holding her hand. She smacks her cheeks and remembered her hand was injured because of the intense pain she felt. 3 Hours past and the cafe had finally closed. Hinami was still in the kitchen. During her rest she decided to was the dirty dishes and organize inventory. She looks at the clock and notices it’s 7:30. Hinami sits down to take a break before she left home. As she was about to get ready to go Ayato kicks the door open and yawns loudly.

“Geez, I’m exhausted!” Ayato wrinkles his nose and runs his hand through his hair.

Hinami looks at Ayato dumbfounded and sees Ayato sweating almost as if he just ran through the rain. Ayato notices Hinami looking at him and he says

”Hey, are you gonna keep staring or are you gonna say something?”

”Huh-oh I-im sorry! I was just about to get going. I fini-“ her words were cut short. She felt a big shadow cover her and something push her against the counter. 

“Come on! We finally have time to ourselves and you want to leave now?” He says smirking. He puts his thumb on Hinami’s lips and stares at her

She couldn’t say anything all she could do was stare back at him. For a moment she looks at Ayatos lips and and she barely opens her mouth a little as if to say something. 

“What’s wrong? Are you hoping for something?” Ayato responda cunningly as if to make Hinami blush more.

”Why? W-why did you kiss me today?” She says almost immediately regretting it.

”Good question. Maybe because I just felt like it.” He says

”Huh?! Just felt like it!” Hinami thinks for a minute before saying something that made her heart flutter “W-was there any feelings behind that kiss? Like feelings for me ?” 

Ayato surprised by her respond can’t help but blush a little. He takes a moment to think about something. When Ayato has kissed other girls before it wasn’t because he liked them, it was just because he felt like toying with someone. Ayato hasn’t every sincerely liked anyone to the point where he can say he likes them. Hinami is different from those other girls. Every time he’s with her, he can’t help but feel his heart throb. Hinami is the one person that he knows truly loves him.

”Maybe. If I told you there were how would you feel? Would you think of me differently?” 

“Well I would be happy. And... I would t think differently... I would just think more about you.” her cheeks turn red making her look almost like a tomato 

“I see. So I guess I shouldn’t hold back against you anymore.” Ayato almost forcefully pulls Hinami even closer to him and kisses her.

Hinami in shock, eyes wide open can’t process the moment. She feels her body grow weaker Bedford falling into his grasp and pulls her hand his back. Ayato knows Hinami is kissing him back, so he moves his tongue into her mouth and starts exploring what he couldn’t earlier. Hinami almost gasps a moan and she takes the chance to push him back a little. Ayato continues to play with Hinami’s tongue before she pulls back to catch her breathe. They both look at each other intensely before Hinami pulls him from the neck into a kiss. 

“Damn, her lips feel to damn good.” He thinks pushing Hinami against the counter even more. 

She grabs his shirt and can feel every muscle in his back. Caught up in the moment Hinami wraps her legs around Ayato and pulls him in closer. Ayato let’s go of Hinami and starts taking of his top uniform. Before Hinami got a chance to touch his exposed chest, they both jump and snap out of the heat they were in by the phone. It was Touka calling. 

“Damn it, just when things were getting good!” Ayato let’s go of Hinami and reaches for the phone

”What do you want stupid Aneki?” He says trying not to yell

As Ayato talks on the phone with Hinami she can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. She wanted to touch him so bad but was once again interrupted. She fixes her shirt and cleans her mouth that was almost soaking wet. As Ayato hangs up the phone, he reaches for his shirt and says, 

“What here a minute. I’ll walk you home, just let me get my jacket.” 

“I-It’s fine I can g-“ she says trying to escape the situation 

Ayato cuts her off and says “It’s fine. It’s already late so let me walk you home.” He whispers u see his breathe and says “Since it’s my fault to have kept you so late.”

Two minutes pass and Ayato makes him way down stairs to drop Hinami home. As they walk out they notice that it was staring to snow a bit. They both look at each other and quickly look away. Neither of them had said a word to each other since their little meeting. They walk a few blocks without saying anything before Ayato breaks the silence and asks Hinami something

”Um... are you doing anything tomorrow?” He looks at the floor hoping that his falling hair would cover his face.

”N-no. I’m free.” She stutters before gasping out her response

”If you want, let’s go costume shopping tomorrow. There’s gonna be a party this Sunday so I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?” He quickly rushed his response hoping that she would say yes

H-”Are you suppose to dress up?”

A-“Well obviously since it’s a Halloween party!” 

“Then I guess I’ll go buy a costume with you tomorrow!” Hinami replies joyfully flashing Ayato a smile

They finally reach Hinami’s house and before she tells him anything, Ayato pulls Hinami into a kiss.

”I’ll see you tomorrow then.” He smirks and walks away waving.

Hinami stares at him disappear in the distance before running inside her home. She slams the door as loud as she can since she lives by her self. She runs up stairs to her room and throws herself in her bed. She lays her head in a pillow and yells at the top of her lungs. When she’s down fussing over Ayato and the three kisses she experienced with him today, she reaches her phone and send him a message.

       To:Ayato Kirishima 8:34pm

   Don’t show up late tomorrow or I’ll miss you more. Anyway goodnight!

She closes her phone and looks up at the ceiling until she falls asleep.

When Ayato gets home he checks his phone and sees a message from an unknown number. He reads the message and realizes almost immediately who it is. He texts a quick response and closes his phone he lays in bed with his arm behind his head and smirks before closing his eyes.

       To:Hinami Fueguchi 8:49pm

   Don’t worry tomorrow I’ll kiss you plenty.

     Then next day is filled with chaos pleasure and heart ache 

~To be continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to make it a bit more detailed and long  
> (Again sorry for any bad grammar)

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea concept from other anime’s and manga hope it’s ok  
> Sorry for any bad grammar


End file.
